Lost Pieces
by KixinaHearts18
Summary: The blonde Chameleon girl have lost the game? What is left for her or should I ask- What had she left? Cammie's fate affects everyone, be it good or bad, she's important to everyone. Read, you'll understand. Zammie! Some OCC scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Cammie

"Shoot." he instructed and I obeyed.

"Shoot." I obeyed again.

"Good. Your archery skills are a lot better. You've improved quite a lot, sweetie." Dad had a smug look as he look at me. As daddy's 7 year old only girl, Dad wanted me to be spoiled. But not a brat. I didn't him to spoil me because I might just keep craving to become spoil considering my whole family clan is spies.

"Okay, pretty princess, what about sparring?" he gestured to our barn. Yes barn! Even if dad was capable of living like a millionaire, mom and he just wanted to keep it simple, and I'm glad.

Once we got there, we immediately came to action. Well, at least I did. Dad was controlling the dummies I'm sparring with and setting me instructions.

"Duck!"

"Punch."

"kick"

It was those days that Dad had been teaching for what I thought is self defense, only Dad had thought of it as protection for the future COC attack without me knowing it. I'm pretty sure he had a clear view that he would be compromised, but he took the risk anyway. Now, our whole family is dealing with the consequence... No dad to lean on.

But that isn't the case now.

"Behind you!" he shouted.

That was the past. Now that I'm 16, I tried to learn from the bests there are and I succeeded my discontinued studies. And right now is the best way to show them what I've learned.

I use the back of my feet to remove the chains from my dad's arm.

"Chameleon, behind you." my partner muttered on his Comms Unit, again.

I easily ducked and punch the guy in the gut.

"Black Power, evacuate all CIA's agents." I got an obeying response so I turned in to the next one.

"Did you evacuate everyone on the list, Eagle?" she responded that a few were still left. I commanded them to hurry as the bomb ticked its nearing end. What is on the list? Just some COC agents... Ex-COC agents who would like it better to work for the intelligence. Don't ask how I figured that.

I know you would think I'm some kind kid hero. I'm not all bad, but I'm not all good, either. I thought about that and I figured it was this life quote from a _special_ person that I learned to understand. He maybe the root that kept me standing, but I thought of him as another weed to make me fall. I know near from experience with my rendezvous involving a civilian had caused so much pain and change in me, and the same chivalry would cause me the same outcome. Instead, I found my way into getting stronger with him beside me but weak when he's away. It was one of those things a spy should avoid, the existence of someone that unbalances your survival skills. I started what I had, and kept him sane under me, or me under him.

I quickly picked the lock with my hairpin and grabbed my dad's hands. He was not too heavy because he lost so much nutrient but nevertheless, he was still buff, so I couldn't carry him.

"Come on, Mr. Morgan." my partner smirked as he let my dad use him for support.

"Chameleon, 15 Minutes!" my genius and aggressive friend shouted.

"Copy that, silhouette!" I whispered coolly. But i was still afraid, afraid that we would lose time. As the doors were lock, I shattered windows and crawled to vents to open the door.

"Chameleon, 2 minutes!"

After that notification, I pushed Zach and my dad in front of me. We were a few feet away from the door.

'We can make it.' I thought.

"Beta team, mission complete."

"Charlie team, mission complete."

"Delta team, mission complete"

They rattled off on and on again, until everyone was cleared except us, the alpha team.

30 seconds!

When my dad and Zach reached the door, they instantly grabbed him to safety. I smiled but then forgot that the bomb was almost going off.

I ran with full speed, but to just my luck, Kaitlyn Goode stood before me with a gun on her hand, and a smirk in her face.

"NO!" I hear my dad and Zach scream.

As the bullet was racing towards me, I saw my loved ones in the helicopter flying to safely and Kaitlyn Goode, down on the floor.

I, the best Gallagher Pavement Artist, have been compromised, but nevertheless, completed a high level mission and had been able to see all her loved ones.

But that was it.

That is the end of the future Agent Gallagher Girl Chameleon's Legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher thingamees  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Bex**

My best friend! No! My long-time sister! I hate how she left us alone. What makes her think she could just leave like that? I am just as talented in spying as her. I was known as "the Baxter girl"…

Okay, maybe that was full of lies. I'm not as good as Cammie but she has a long way to go, too! She has to understand that me, Macey and Liz could help her.

Now, we're all continuing our classes as if the top assassin in Blackthorne wasn't here to lead them, as if Mr. Solomon and the crazy man, Dr. Fibs isn't out there. And mostly, as if the very stem, that holds all Gallagher roots and branches, isn't here.

"Attention students, you are all allowed to go into town except for Mr. Solomon's sophomore class, please report to sublevel 2." the intercom spoke.

We all shoot concerned looks. I turned to see Madame Dabney to ask her, but she was busy ushering the whole school out. I sighed happily, 'Cammie's back!'

I thought about apologizing to her when I got mad at her before she left. I was in fury. I thought she was stealing everything from me. She was always too good that she can have anything, even what any of us Gallagher Girls had, be it rich or poor. It all started when Tina burst in my door telling me that her 'sources' saw Grant and Cammie together getting all cozy. Then Cammie claim my sparring title. Then she had this whole new beauty that was now showing. She is beautiful but she changed it to more provocative one, which I was known for because of my curves and exotic beauty. Then she was spending too much time with my parents! I got so mad at her that I called her things that I thought she was like. But she stood there with mask on her face. Seconds before she left or before I knew, I found out she was training because of a mission- a risky one. And I didn't support her. Instead, I became more of a burden.

I learned that there was more in to people that we though we do know. You'll never hear the whole truth up until they die or permanently leave you. You'll never see the real, heavy sacrifices they make. There's always the buried past that none can ever unravel. Even those you love so much can't know the deepest

I was going to change that. And knowing Cammie, she would forgive me. She has a heart as soft as cotton,

"I hope she forgives me for telling her that she spent too much time with self-proclaiming like getting higher ranking instead of being with us." Liz spoke up. Macey and I shared a look. Our little Lizzy said that?

But Macey only smiled. "I got mad at her too, but she's Cammie, she'll understand. " Hopefully, I wanted to add.

We all had the smile that we have been missing for several months. We all got up and walked to the sublevels. Liz, knowing she isn't in CoveOps, had been assured she was needed.

When we got there, not all of the sophomores are there- Just the closest ones to Cammie. There were a total of 15. Then 3 more entered. It was Grant (in the lead), Jonas and the guy Macey has been secretly crushing on, Nick.

"Sit down, Ladies and Gentlemen." 's voice boomed in the room. Smiles were plastered in our faces as we all ready ourselves for Cammie and Zach to come in through the doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back your classmate…" Mr. Solomon trailed, letting the student to continue.

Student? I looked at the door and saw Zach. I was happy he was safe, since he is also our friend. But then even through Zach's thick mask of smirking, we can see... Grief? We all looked at each other and to Zach. When everyone realized Cammie's not showing up, the cheers died down.

"Come on, Cammie! We know you love cool entrance but show up already! We do miss you!" Courtney started and everyone cheered harder for Cammie to come in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." everyone turned silent immediately, as if Mr. solomon just flickered a switch, waiting for the chameleon. "Unfortunately,"

My eyes widened and sweat poured. "your classmate, who was the best in school..."

"is now KIA." Every word stung so badly.

I stood up, slamming my hands inl the desk in the process. "That's a sick joke, Solomon!" i shouted.

I looked straight in his eyes, and saw the same look on Zach's eyes.

He was not joking,

Cammie...

Now proclaimed **KIA**.

My beautiful, well deserving best sister I never had was never going back to me. Was it foolish to cry? Yes. Was it hard to contain things? No. Will i survive without her? Not in a long shot.

I remember those flashing memory on what helped urged her to leave- encouragement. Maybe i've gone too far. Maybe i convinced her she was strong enough. Should this all be blamed on me? Was i that

Everyone started turning away, hiding their own tears. They were afraid, AFRAID!, afraid to have that weakness in their eyes. They were afraid to have peepholes to their walls, but they couldn't give in all easily, we all have to compose the living dead in the whole building. We were once again too late.

Something was lost, now that we found it, it still remained lost.

* * *

Author's Note: My dear laptop crashed so I had to use somebody else. I don't feel comfortable saving it to another laptop but oh well. Next chapter next week! Or later. Depends. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Zach

"Headmistress Morgan, let me present you, the mission was accomplished!" Mr. Solomon said. Abby had Rachel's head on her shoulder. She quickly ran to her husband's side.

"Matthew! Oh! Matthew!" she kissed him after each word. We all stood there smiling at the couple. Abby ruffled my hair and jumped to hug Mr. Solomon, which surprised him but returned it anyway.

"Honey! I'm glad you're okay!" Rachel cried and cried. Matthew was torn between happiness and grief. Why so? He gained a chance with his wife but lost the one with her daughter.

"Where's Cammie? Cammie, dear, you can come out now!" Rachel shouted. The smile quickly fading as no response was made.

Then she turned to me. All agents looked at Rachel's responding move, but she froze up. Instead, Abby pounced on me but Mr. Solomon caught her.

"You rascal! You said you'll save her from any danger!" Abby shouted at me.

But i kept my mask on... For cammie... For the girl i love.

Cammie... My beautiful angel when hell decided to come. She saw the truth from my eyes and not my mouth. Cammie... I don't like her.

_**I love her**_.

Those three letters were enough to bring my knee down to the grass and cry. I grabbed the grass with so much anger inflicted on my palms.

"She was too good for me! I know that! I didn't deserve someone like that! She was so beautiful unscathed or not. I want to protect her so much without crossing the borders. She wanted to be independent, and i wanted same when i was in COC, so i let her. She loves it when I became honest and unravel my covers for her. She changed me, and protected me without knowing it! I hate myself for not... Doing... The... Same... Thing! I screamed.

I can feel their tearful stares at me, and i hate the sympathy. I got up, not caring that tears were flowing down. I grabbed my gun and everyone stiffened. I threw the gun to Abby, who was on Solomon's arms.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Like i care! She's gone! She's the only one i was left with. The only one i love." i whispered. Matthew Morgan limped next to me and sighed tiredly.

**"I know.**" he said croakily and gently stuck a napotine patch on my forehead.

Darkness filled my mind.

* * *

**_Definitely disappointing since you guys waited for so long. But hey, if there's a chance to see the vibrant memories in Zach's mind, you'd take all option, right? Anyway! Review for me please? Next chapter soon!_**

**_Credits: (aside Ally Carter)_**

**_Minah for the upper part (because I would definitely not curse) writing! Thanks for creating that scene! More collaboration for the future, please!_**


End file.
